


Je ne serai pas ton Apollon

by Emy64



Series: Un couple en 4 mythes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fever, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy64/pseuds/Emy64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Buck tu es fiévreux, tu devrais rester alité…, rouspétais-je.<br/>A voir son sourire un peu délirant, je doutais de l'utilité d'un sermon. A vrai dire je doutais qu'il soit lucide…<br/>- Mais je ne demande pas mieux qu'à me mettre au lit Cap…, me nargua-t-il séducteur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je ne serai pas ton Apollon

Pov Steve

 

 

Je n’avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Les combats dans les ruelles, c’était une chose, l’expérience, bon… mais infiltrer une base nazie, c’était une autre. Pire encore, ne pas trouver Bucky parmi les prisonniers c’était… c’était tétanisant, tellement lourd et froid… plus terrifiant que le spectre noir des nazis… l’impression que la pièce s’est vidée de son oxygène… Si un des nouvellement libérés ne m’avait pas redonné espoir en m’indiquant la salle d’expérimentation… Et l’espoir était si mince, puisque « personne n’en est revenu »…

 

Mais enfin je le repérais, couché sur une table médicale. Mon cœur flancha et mon corps se relâcha, abattu. Après ma course j’avais marqué un temps d’arrêt au seuil de la salle pour analyser les lieux, et depuis mon arrivée je ne l’avais toujours pas vu gigoter. Je n’avais pas besoin de m’approcher davantage pour le reconnaitre. Je sentais que c’était lui. Et il ne bougeait pas… J’arrivais trop tard. Tout ce que j’allais ramener au camp ce serait un cadavre qui me faudrait enterrer… parce que j’étais arrivé trop tard… parce que j’avais passé mon temps à faire rire les enfants dans un costume ridicule… parce que je n’étais pas au front, avec lui, là où était ma place… 

 

Un bruit réveilla mon instinct de conservation. Je me retournais abruptement pour surprendre un assaillant, mais il n’y avait personne. Juste le silence mortel de cette salle d’expérimentation, et le bruit lointain des prisonniers qui couraient vers la liberté. Je n’avais pas rêvé pourtant… j’avais entendu quelqu’un parler… Je tendis l’oreille au moment où le chuchotis recommençait. Un nom et une immatriculation, répétés régulièrement… et je connaissais l’identité qui y était rattachée. Incrédule, je me retournais vers la table d’expérience pour m’assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Buck ne gigotait peut-être pas, mais il parlait !

 

_ Bucky !m’écriais-je en me précipitant vers lui.

 

Je me dépêchais de défaire ses liens, maudissant ces foutus nazis et leur folie et remerciant le ciel de trouver une réponse dans ses yeux. Après ce que j’avais vu, j’étais certain d’une chose : plus jamais je ne serais ce pantin public que Captain America. J’avais assez paradé en costume, quand à l’évidence nos hommes avaient besoin de renfort ici et maintenant pour contrer la démence croissante des nazis !

 

_ Steve ? C’est toi Stevie ?

 

La voix de mon meilleur ami me laissait présager qu’il était un peu ailleurs, comme délirant. Je ralentissais mes mouvements, réalisant qu’il avait été torturé et que la brusquerie n’était absolument pas le choix le plus judicieux. Je m’arrêtais et le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il avait un sourire un peu fou, comme s’il avait une hallucination. Je pressais ma main contre sa joue moite et mal rasée pour essayer de l’ancrer à la réalité.

 

_ Oui, c’est moi Buck, lui assurais-je avec un sourire bienveillant.

 

Bucky se mit à rire d’une façon inquiétante, comme ces gens qui ont trop bu et sont euphoriques, mais il s’arrêta net en s’apercevant que l’illusion ne disparaissait pas. Il se mit alors à froncer les sourcils et attrapa mon épaule pour avoir un soutient pendant qu’il se redressait en position assise. Le voyant chancelant, je passais un bras derrière son dos pour l’assister. Mon meilleur ami resta dans cette position un moment, me jetant à l’occasion de petits regards contrariés. Je devinais ce qui se tramait dans sa caboche : il ne me voulait pas ici parce que j’étais en première ligne, alors qu’il me voulait à la maison, loin des combats. Et puis le changement de taille ne devait pas aider.

 

_ Je te croyais plus petit…, commenta-t-il suspicieux.

_ Je te croyais mort, contrais-je.

 

Mon meilleur ami raffermit la prise qu’il avait sur mon épaule, un réconfort muet mais efficace. Nous échangeâmes un sourire tremblant. La situation n’était pas vraiment propice aux retrouvailles… L’usine était encore sous le contrôle des nazis, au moins partiellement, les combats étaient tout près…

 

_ Et… ça ?m’interrogea Buck en me désignant d’un geste vague.

_ Stark, expérience, sérum. Je te raconterai ça plus tard, il faut te sortir de là.

 

D’un mouvement je l’aidais à se mettre debout puisque le temps pressait. J’avais entendu des explosions, et j’étais certain que les nazis couvraient leurs traces en détruisant la base. Il fallait partir maintenant. J’épaulais Buck pour sortir de la salle d’expériences, sentant ses jambes encore flageolantes.

 

_ C’est définitif ? Aucune chance que ça soit réversible ?insista Buck.

_ Jusque là ça a l’air définitif.

 

Mon ami hocha la tête et se sépara de mon bras pour me laisser le champ libre. Il chancelait encore un peu, mais il allait mieux. Pas encore assez pour courir, mais assez pour marcher rapidement. L’usine était en feu, mais à l’étage nous n’étions pas encore inquiétés. Pour le moment.

 

Arrivés sur la passerelle, deux nazis nous faisaient obstacle. Un militaire, à n’en pas douter vu son port, et un binoclard grassouillet, certainement un scientifique, et à en juger par le regard de Buck, il le connaissait personnellement.

 

_ Ah ! Captain America ! Je suis un grand fan de vos films !s’écria le militaire.

 

Je m’approchais du militaire et le frappais sans préambule. Cet homme était un nazi, et il dirigeait à coup sûr cet enfer. A mes yeux c’était déjà bien assez incriminant. L’usine brûlait en dessous de nos pieds, nous n’avions pas vraiment le temps de parlementer. Rapide échange de coups. L’homme était plus fort que je ne l’avais envisagé, et j’en perdis la seule arme que j’avais subtilisée.

 

_ Voyons Captain, vous et moi nous ne sommes pas des hommes comme les autres. Nous sommes au dessus des mortels, poursuivit le nazi.

 

Ce type était complètement mégalo… Et c’était d’autant plus inquiétant quand on avait une vague idée de l’armement qui était à sa disposition.

 

_ A mes yeux quelqu’un qui enchaine des hommes pour les torturer n’est qu’une brute. Je ne suis pas comme vous.

_ Je me moque de ce qu’Erksine a pu vous dire, c’est moi son véritable chef-d’œuvre !

 

Je le pensais prêt à attaquer, mais il dirigea brutalement sa main vers sa nuque. Derrière moi Bucky fit un bruit dégouté en le voyant s’arracher ce qui lui servait de peau. Une fois le masque de latex retiré, il ne restait plus qu’un crâne rouge, privé de nez, dont la vision me mettait mal à l’aise.

 

_ Rassure-moi Steve, t’as pas ça toi ?me souffla Buck ébahi.

 

Une nouvelle explosion fit trembler l’usine pendant que les deux nazis s’enfuyaient. Les flammes se rappelaient à notre bon souvenir. Le scientifique appuya sur un bouton qui divisa la passerelle en deux. Pour cette fois c’était un échec, mais pouvait-on vraiment parler d’échec quand des hommes avaient été libérés ? C’était juste remis à plus tard.

 

_ Si vous êtes si supérieur, pourquoi ne restez-vous pas en découdre ?lançais-je malgré tout.

 

Evidemment la dégénérescence d’homme ne répondit pas et prit la fuit avec son méprisable associé. Nouvelle explosion. Les flammes allaient très vite arriver à notre étage.

 

_ Il faut monter Buck !criais-je en revenant vers lui.

 

Mon meilleur ami hocha la tête et se pressa à ma suite. Il me força à passer le premier aux escaliers. Surprotecteur malgré son état. Je cédais, puisque nous n’avions pas vraiment le temps pour les politesses. Arrivés à l’étage supérieur, nous n’avions plus qu’une option : la poutre qui tenait le bâtiment. On pouvait traverser dessus. Un par un à l’évidence, puisque la structure se fragilisait, mais c’était jouable en faisant les funambules.

 

_ Vas-y le premier, je te suis juste après, l’incitais-je.

 

Cette fois Buck accepta sans protester. Ses pas étaient peu assurés, mais il avançait bien. Je grinçais des dents quand la structure commença à se désolidariser du reste de la structure sous le poids de Bucky. Entre ça et ses jambes encore mal assurées… La poutre tomba, et je ne me permis de respirer qu’une fois que Bucky fut agrippé à la balustrade après un bond agile. Ça s’était joué à peu… S’il n’avait pas eu le réflexe de se jeter en avant… J’étais soulagé mais son regard était paniqué, même s’il était du bon côté. Evidemment. Il s’inquiétait parce que j’étais toujours du mauvais côté, et le seul pont qui pouvait m’amener de l’autre côté était tombé dans les flammes grandissantes.

 

_ Pars Bucky !

_ Non ! J’te laisse pas derrière !répliqua Buck avec entêtement.

 

J’hésitais un instant à insister, mais le regard de Bucky n’était que détermination. Comment pouvais-je le convaincre de filer dans les temps quand moi-même je n’étais pas certain de trouver une autre issue ? Je pliais le barreau de la balustrade de mon côté pour préparer un saut au dessus des flammes. Comme au cirque, mais avec moins d’élan et d’expérience… Bucky comprit aussitôt mon projet, mais ne protesta pas, naturellement, parce que nous n’avions pas d’alternative. Je le voyais bien, il se tenait prêt.

 

M’efforçant de ne pas regarder vers le bas, vers les flammes, je me préparais à sauter en reculant au maximum. Un dernier souffle et je me lançais, le cœur au bord des lèvres. J’avais l’impression de traverser l’enfer en sautant par-dessus les flammes. Une véritable fournaise… Mon élan arrivait à son terme, et la balustrade me semblait encore bien loin… Mais de solides mains m’empoignèrent et me donnèrent les quelques centimètres qu’il me manquait. De justesse… Je soupirais de soulagement en saisissant enfin les barreaux, solides et frais comparés à ce que je venais de passer.

 

_ J’te tiens, j’te tiens Stevie…, répétait Buck tremblant.

 

Et effectivement mon meilleur ami ne me lâcha qu’une fois que j’eus les pieds sur le sol. J’avais les jambes de coton après ça, et j’avais l’impression que Bucky allait vider le contenu de son estomac tant il était secoué. Dans ce cas seulement c’était une chance qu’il n’ait pas forcément reçu à manger ces derniers temps, parce que nous étions pressés.

 

_ Bon sang…

 

Mon cœur encore secoué d’adrénaline, je tirais sur la manche de Buck pour l’inciter à courir avec moi. Nous n’avions pas le temps de nous remettre. L’usine était sur le point de s’effondrer sur nous, tout était en feu. Un bon sprint plus tard nous étions hors d’haleine mais la nuit fraiche nous accueillait, avec un camp maitrisé par nos forces et non les nazis.

 

Nous nous affalâmes dans l’herbe fraiche sans faire d’histoire. Tout était froid en comparaison au brasier que nous venions de traverser, et c’était appréciable. Les murs cédèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Nous étions tout juste à l’heure pour voir le spectacle de cette structure qui s’effondrait sur elle-même, sans en être acteurs forcés. J’eus un rire essoufflé. Je ne m’étais jamais montré aussi audacieux et imprudent de ma vie. Braver un supérieur, survoler une zone ennemie, infiltrer une base, frapper pour de vrai un nazi… mais ça payait ! Buck était en vie, l’usine nazie détruite, le camp sécurisé par les anciens prisonniers. Je pouvais enfin respirer à pleins poumons…

 

Buck passa sa main dans ses cheveux en respirant profondément, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, une expression de profonde gratitude au visage.

 

_ Je t’en dois une belle mec.

_ Avec toutes celles que je te dois, ris-je.

 

Buck attrapa ma main et la serra avec force dans la sienne, sans jamais lâcher mon regard, et rien que ça valait tous les remerciements du monde. Ça, c’était le duo inséparable qui inventait toujours n’importe quoi et ne souffrait aucun obstacle, particulièrement redouté par les maitresses qui avaient essayé de nous tempérer. Ça, ça fonctionnait bien…

 

Notre moment de complicité de gamins s’évapora quand nous fûmes encerclés par une foule épaisse. Pas des nazis, non, mais les anciens prisonniers. J’avais sous-estimé leur nombre quand j’étais passé dans leur quartier, faisant confiance à ceux que j’avais libérés pour s’occuper des autres et inquiet, ne sachant pas encore si j’avais une chance de trouver Buck. C’était à peine vraisemblable que si peu de nazis aient pu contenir autant d’hommes… Mais quand j’entendais le brouhaha que ça faisait, je comprenais facilement comment. Ce n’était pas que la 107e que j’avais devant moi. Il y avait eu plusieurs captures, plusieurs unités, différentes nations…

 

Je m’assis pour apprécier davantage le nombre d’hommes à rapatrier vers le camp, rapidement imité par Bucky. Il y avait largement plus que les deux cents hommes que j’étais venu chercher. Bonne nouvelle, mais ça allait compliquer la logistique d’arriver avec une telle foule de gaillards à nourrir.

 

_ On n’a pas trouvé l’unité d’extraction, Monsieur, me rapporta un irlandais.

 

Buck hocha la tête avec une grimace, avant de se figer. Il posa un regard perçant sur moi, yeux plissés et air contrarié.

 

_ Steve… ne me dis pas que tu es venu tout seul… Ne me dis pas que tu as attaqué une foutue base nazie, une usine d’armement, tout seul…, grinça mon meilleur ami.

 

Je déglutis péniblement sous son regard furieux avant de lui faire un sourire contrit. Buck se pinça l’arête du nez, ouvertement contrarié, avant de se laisser retomber dans l’herbe, juste désespéré. Pourtant depuis le temps il aurait dû me connaitre…

 

[][][]

 

La marche dans les bois était longue, mais définitivement saine. Il y avait des hommes de tout horizons dans nos rangs, et malgré la fatigue, malgré les mauvais traitements, ils plaisantaient tout au long de notre traversée, toujours euphoriques après la destruction de la base nazie. Nous avions des blessés, que nous gérions très raisonnablement en leur accordant le transport en tank, alors nous avancions bien.

 

Je marchais en tête, Bucky à ma gauche, une moue constante au visage. Il était contrarié que le colonel n’ait pas jugé bon de monter une mission sauvetage pour eux. Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que je m’étais fait parachuter au dessus d’une zone ennemie pour aller seul infiltrer une base nazie, sans même être armé… ça et tout ce qui concernait mon engagement et l’expérience… Et il était aussi certainement épuisé par les tortures médicalisées des nazis… Il s’était très rarement déridé depuis l’usine, mais je ne le poussais pas non plus. J’avais 400 hommes qui attendaient après moi pour traverser en sécurité les 50 km au-delà des lignes ennemies qui nous séparaient d’un camp ami.

 

Et finalement nous y étions : le camp. J’aimais l’air ébahi de tous ceux qui avaient douté de moi, et le silence de Stark qui restait assommé par l’état de son émetteur. Mais ce que j’appréciais encore plus c’était le bonheur des hommes enfin en sécurité, là où ils pouvaient contacter leurs familles, leur faire savoir qu’ils étaient en vie, recevoir des soins, manger des repas chauds et dormir sur des couchettes. J’aimais leur allégresse presque autant que j’avais apprécié la fierté dans le regard de Bucky quand il avait fait lever une vague de hourra à l’intention du Captain America, décidé à laisser tomber ses bouderies.

 

Evidemment le Colonel Philips ne tarda pas à me faire signe de le suivre, à l’écart de la foule d’anciens prisonniers annexée au camp. Je m’attendais à une longue réprimande une fois dans la tente, peut-être même des menaces de cour martiale, mais rien ne vint. En revanche il exigea de moi un rapport détaillé de la « mission ».

 

J’étais très brièvement passé sur mon intrusion, devant l’incrédulité croissante du colonel, pour me concentrer sur le plus pressant : les usines d’Hydra que j’avais vue sur la carte avant la destruction de la base. Pendant la traversée j’avais eu le temps d’avoir un mot avec presque tous les hommes, et j’avais croisé les informations, dont celles très précieuses de Buck, pour établir le dessein approximatif du groupuscule nazi. Leurs plans étaient inquiétants, mais pas autant que les armes que nous avions testées, et qui leur donnaient les moyens de leurs ambitions…

 

Il fallut au colonel Philips un petit moment pour gérer les informations. Hydra était une nouveauté, et pas réellement une priorité dans la guerre contre les nazis. Il fallait abattre Hitler et repousser les troupes allemandes, mais avec ces armements Hydra constituait un risque majeur. S’il obéissait ou non à Hitler, nous l’ignorions. En réalité j’en doutais fortement. Avec une force de frappe pareille, à quoi bon obéir à des ordres ? Ils avaient moyen de devenir ceux qui donnaient les ordres…

 

_ Vous vous sentiriez apte à aller vous occuper d’Hydra ?

 

C’était… une charge colossale, une responsabilité sans précédent… et encore récemment je n’étais qu’un foutu pantin en collant… Mais je n’allais certainement pas me dégonfler ! Erksine n’avait qu’un vœu en nous quittant, et c’était que je reste fidèle à celui que j’étais, au gringalet sur lequel il avait misé. Je détestais toujours autant les brutes, et Hydra ne méritait aucune clémence. Cette organisation était dangereuse pour le monde entier. Cependant il me fallait reconnaitre mes limites. J’avais infiltré seul une base avec succès, mais maintenant le prototype du super-soldat allait m’attendre de pied ferme.

 

_ Pas tout seul mon colonel, admis-je.

_ Vous auriez votre propre unité, naturellement. Et puisque vous semblez incapable d’obéir, il semble évident que vous serez au commandement de cette unité.

 

Je hochais la tête. Philips n’allait rien me donner si ce n’était pas emballé dans un reproche, mais ça n’en était pas pour autant moins bon à prendre. Ce n’était pas le genre à dérouler le tapis rouge, et en vérité je préférais ça aux fioritures qui entouraient Captain America.

 

_ J’en serais honoré, répondis-je très sobrement.

_ Bien, dans ce cas, vous êtes promu très officiellement au grade de Capitaine. Vous m’excuserez si on se passe de journaliste pour immortaliser ça, aboya Philips.

 

Je ne m’offusquais pas du ton sec sur lequel il me parlait. J’avais eu le temps de m’habituer au personnage. Ce n’était pas comme si j’étais plus fan des photographes que lui, ou particulièrement fier d’avoir porté des collants sur scène quand ma place était clairement au front. Mais il avait contribué à cette situation…

 

_ Je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de trier les profils plus sérieusement, puisque je rédigeais une lettre informant le député que vous étiez mort…

 

Le colonel me lança une œillade mauvaise, comme si je le contrariais, mais je savais que ce n’était qu’une façade. Il était plus étonné et fier de me voir revenir en un morceau que réellement maussade.

 

_ Mais j’ai déjà quelques noms à vous suggérer pour votre unité.

 

J’imaginais bien la liste. Pour commencer ce type qu’il voulait mettre dans le programme d’Erksine, parce qu’il était grand, fort, et discipliné. J’avais aussi eu l’occasion de remarquer qu’il accordait une très grande valeur à sa vie. Pas que je sois particulièrement suicidaire, mais il y avait des causes plus grandes que les hommes… Non, je ne voulais pas de lui, ni d’aucun homme que Philips pourrait me proposer après lui. Je préférais nettement pouvoir faire confiance à chaque membre de mon unité, et justement j’avais déjà pu compter sur quelques uns.

 

_ Sans vouloir vous offenser, colonel, je crois que j’ai déjà les meilleurs à ma disposition.

 

Dum Dum, Morita, Dernier, Falsworth, Jones… j’avais pu voir ce qu’ils valaient sur le terrain, et je n’avais pas été déçu. Ils avaient su m’aider à rendre cette traversée aussi sécurisée que possible.

 

_ Votre copain Barnes, je présume ?

 

Et Buck, naturellement… parce que c’était Buck et que j’avais besoin de lui, mais aussi parce qu’il était un sniper exceptionnel. Ce n’était pas purement biaisé par le fait que Bucky était mon meilleur ami. Qu’importe ce qui pesait entre nous, j’avais besoin de lui… Il savait aussi faire preuve d’un sang froid plus qu’enviable, réfléchir en termes de stratégie, et aussi évaluer les risques. Evidemment l’affect avait aussi sa part. Mais ça il fallait que je le cache à Philips. Les sodomites n’avaient pas leur place dans l’armée, ni en général dans la société, et après avoir autant avili Bucky, je lui devais de le protéger des conséquences…

 

_ Bien, se résigna Philips. Faites comme il vous chante, puisque j’ai l’impression que c’est tout ce que vous savez faire Rogers. Maintenant disparaissez de ma tente et allez fêter ça avec le reste du camp.

 

Je ne me le fis pas répéter. Maintenant que je pouvais dire que la mission était achevée, j’avais tout autant envie que les autres de profiter un peu de l’instant. Un repas ne serait pas non plus du luxe. Enfin, il y avait quand même d’autres personnes qui étaient prioritaires.

 

Dès ma sortie de la tente du colonel je respirais à pleins poumons. Partout des hommes riaient, se frappaient amicalement l’épaule comme s’ils avaient grandi ensemble, et des soldats retrouvaient les équipiers qu’ils avaient cru perdus après l’embuscade. Je me sentais à ma place en voyant ça. Enfin…

 

Je me décidais à aller retrouver ceux que je considérais déjà comme « mes hommes ». Traversant la foule épaisse je recevais les sourires de mes camarades, auxquels je répondais aisément. J’aperçus Dum Dum au loin, qui hurlait de rire pour détourner l’attention de son interlocuteur pendant qu’il chapardait de l’alcool à un haut gradé avec la complicité de Jones et Dernier. Ils étaient sur ma liste pour l’unité, mais ça attendrait qu’ils aient profité de leur crime et dessoulé… Alors je poursuivais, cherchant toujours les visages familiers dont je voulais m’entourer, et un en particulier. Mais je fus rapidement arrêté. Peggy Carter. Elle rayonnait, excessivement fière d’avoir eu raison en bravant les ordres du colonel. Même si j’étais très content pour l’avancée que ça pouvait devenir dans sa carrière, je préférais quand même la compagnie des hommes avec lesquels j’avais parcouru 50km…

 

_ Capitaine, venu vous joindre à la liesse générale ?me sourit l’agent Carter.

_ A vrai dire je cherche mon ami…

 

Tout en répondant je scannais la foule, à la recherche de Buck. J’avais reconnu pas mal de monde en quittant la tente, mais je ne l’avais toujours pas repéré. Evidemment je ne voulais pas me montrer malpoli. J’avais juste hâte que la journée se finisse, et pour ça je voulais voir Buck. Peut-être qu’il était lui-même en train de subtiliser de l’alcool, ou d’en profiter… ou alors il était juste vautré sur une paillasse, à ronfler généreusement pour rattraper les nuits blanches de la traversée…

 

_ Le sergent James Barnes ? Justement, je voulais m’entretenir avec vous à ce propos.

 

Je soupirais. La fatigue commençait à me peser, et je connaissais assez bien l’armée pour deviner que les nouvelles allaient vite. Si elle voulait me parler, c’était certainement de l’unité qui m’était attribuée, et plus particulièrement des choix que j’allais faire concernant ses membres. Buck était une évidence, et l’usine nazie ne faisait que renforcer mon sentiment à ce propos. Je savais faire confiance aux hommes, mais il n’y avait vraiment qu’à Bucky que je pouvais tout confier aveuglément. J’avais beau être fatigué, j’avais encore la force de me battre pour défendre mon point de vue.

 

_ Ne me dites pas que vous refusez qu’il intègre mon équipe, m’exaspérais-je. Bucky est l’un des meilleurs snipers de ce camp, peut-être même le meilleur. Il a déjà fait ses preuves, et j’ai une totale confiance en lui. J’ai besoin de lui pour m’épauler.

 

Peggy arqua un sourcil en me dévisageant, clairement contrariée que je me permette de saper son autorité. Aller contre les ordres ne l’avait pas tant dérangée quand il s’agissait de me larguer derrière les lignes ennemies, mais je n’allais pas lui reprocher cette entorse. Sans elle je n’aurais certainement pas réussi à trouver la base à temps…

 

_ Personne ne vous refusera cela Captain, cela dit vous devrez attendre un peu avant de l’amener en mission, me répondit-elle avec une lenteur délibérée. Pendant que vous faisiez votre compte-rendu votre ami s’est évanoui à la table du repas. Vos partenaires l’ont amené dans une tente individuelle médicalisée.

 

Mon cœur se mit à battre trop fort, me rendant presque sourd à tout autre bruit que son battement. Je sentais la nausée monter, et le bruit de la foule enjouée me devenait insupportable. Je ne pouvais pas perdre Bucky, j’avais toujours était clair à ce propos. Quand la paix régnait, quand la guerre s’était déclarée, avant même d’avoir le sérum… Perdre Bucky n’avait jamais fait partie de la liste de ce qui était acceptable. J’avais besoin de lui…

 

_ C’est…

_ Grave ?me coupa-t-elle. Non, absolument pas. Néanmoins il est fiévreux et délirant actuellement. Je viens de parler avec le médecin qui m’a assuré qu’il lui avait donné tout ce qu’il pouvait pour faire descendre sa température. Il pense qu’il sera de nouveau lucide demain soir au plus tard.

 

Je hochais la tête avec gravité. Evidemment que Buck avait pris sur lui quand il se sentait mal. Il était en tête de file et voulait s’en montrer digne, assurer mes arrières et ouvrir la voie pour écarter les dangers. Et moi je n’avais même pas songé qu’il en demandait trop à son organisme. Avec le sérum les trois dernières heures m’avaient paru interminables, alors lui sans sérum… sachant qu’il avait fait les gardes avec moi et donc qu’il n’avait pas dormi de la traversée…

 

_ Nous pensons que c’est l’effet secondaire d’un produit qui lui a été injecté à titre expérimental pendant sa captivité. Cependant l’examen ne révèle rien de préoccupant. Personnellement je crois que c’est le contrecoup de tout ce qu’il a enduré ces derniers jours. Pendant la traversée il devait encore sécréter pas mal d’adrénaline, mais avec son arrivée au camp il a baissé la garde et ça l’a rattrapé.

 

Je hochais la tête, digérant les nouvelles informations. Les hommes hurlèrent à l’unisson à ce moment, déçus. Une pluie généreuse commençait à tomber, avortant les célébrations pour ce soir. L’orage grondait, et à en juger par l’abondance des nuages, on en aurait pour au moins une bonne partie de la nuit. Les hommes étaient répartis rapidement dans des tentes, qui seraient surpeuplées avec l’arrivée des 400 prisonniers, mais surpeuplées dans la bonne humeur.

 

_ Un capitaine a le droit à une tente individuelle. La votre vous attend là, m’informa Carter en pointant ladite tente.

 

Je me sentais privilégié. Certes, ce serait spartiate comme tout camp militaire, mais c’était du confort d’être seul dans sa propre tente quand on était en guerre et au front… Carter me fit m’indiqua ensuite d’un mouvement du menton ce que je voulais savoir. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu’elle m’indiquait la direction de la tente médicalisée où se trouvait Buck. Je la remerciais bouillonnement avant de m’y presser, à la fois pour échapper à la pluie et pour voir Buck.

 

La direction que Carter m’avait donnée était vague, mais il n’y avait pas tant de tentes que ça qui portait une croix rouge sous fond blanc. J’entrais discrètement d’abord, pour m’assurer que je ne débarquais pas dans la mauvaise tente, mais me détendais en reconnaissant l’arme que Buck avait portée durant toute la traversée. Evidemment qu’il la gardait à portée de main…

 

Mon meilleur ami était alité, mais il gigotait beaucoup. J’ignorais s’il était délirant, s’il faisait un cauchemar, ou s’il avait simplement du mal à s’endormir. Buck s’agitait très vite quand il ne trouvait pas le sommeil à l’instant même où il posait sa tête sur l’oreiller.

 

_ Buck ?appelais-je doucement.

 

Mon ami se redressa d’un coup dans son lit, me faisant sursauter. Il se leva dès qu’il me reconnut, essuyant un méchant vertige à cause de sa brusquerie.

 

_ Buck tu es fiévreux, tu devrais rester alité…, rouspétais-je.

 

A voir son sourire un peu délirant, je doutais de l’utilité d’un sermon. A vrai dire je doutais qu’il soit lucide…

 

_ Mais je ne demande pas mieux qu’à me mettre au lit Cap…, me nargua-t-il séducteur.

 

Maintenant j’en doutais encore plus. J’eus presque besoin de rattraper Buck qui trébucha sur ses propres pieds en voulant s’approcher de moi. Il avait fière allure le séducteur… Se serait-il baladé ainsi dans le camp, tout le monde aurait pensé qu’il était ivre et Dugan n’aurait pas manqué de lui coller une tape amicale dans le dos en lui reprochant de ne pas avoir partagé ses trouvailles.

 

_ Stevie-baby, soupira Buck avec un sourire apaisé.

 

Il s’agrippa à ma veste et soudain, sans que je puisse le voir venir, nous y étions. Buck m’avait tiré à lui pour m’embrasser. Je n’étais clairement pas venu pour ça. Mais… J’avais failli le perdre et… et j’étais faible, terriblement faible… Si la première fois j’avais la demi-excuse que je ne faisais pas le poids contre lui -et ça ne justifiait rien parce qu’il ne m’avait absolument pas violé-, cette fois j’étais entièrement responsable.

 

_ M’en fiche que tu sois plus costaud qu’avant, t’es toujours à moi, marmonna Buck contre mes lèvres. Rien qu’à moi.

 

Je restais aussi stoïque que possible, priant encore pour que Buck passe à autre chose, une autre pulsion, mais c’était bien mal le connaitre. Ses doigts lâchèrent ma veste, certes, mais il m’empêcha de me reculer en m’empoignant par la ceinture.

 

_ Tu voulais me mettre au lit, non Cap ?me défia Bucky enjôleur.

_ Buck, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, tentais-je faiblement.

 

C’était à croire qu’il ne m’avait même pas entendu. Avec une agilité difficilement cohérente avec une poussée fébrile, Buck se retourna brusquement et profita de ma surprise pour me pousser sur le lit. J’étais rouge d’embarras. Je ne voulais pas reproduire mon erreur, mais j’étais trop faible moralement pour le repousser. Bucky, même dans un état second, me connaissait trop pour ne pas repérer un moment de faiblesse. Aussi il s’installa sur mes jambes, à califourchon, pour m’empêcher de me relever.

 

_ Ce que je fais ?rit-il délirant. Je te mets dans mon lit pour te remplir bien consciencieusement. Je sais que tu ne dors bien qu’avec le ventre bien plein Stevie-baby…

 

Je dévisageais mon meilleur ami sans comprendre. Buck n’était pas particulièrement du genre maladif. Je pouvais compter sur les doigts d’une main combien de fois je l’avais vu vraiment malade, et encore, il ne rivalisait jamais avec mes épisodes fébriles. Alors au final je ne savais pas comment réagir. Il m’entendait, il comprenait mes mots, mais je n’avais pas l’impression qu’on parlait de la même chose quand il me répondait.

 

Buck caressa mon ventre avec un regard rêveur, ailleurs, tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Sa main ne s’embarrassa pas longtemps de l’obstacle que constituait ma chemise. Je me contractais en sentant sa peau contre la mienne, mais mon corps se détendit de lui-même.

 

_ Je t’ai promis de toujours prendre bien soin de toi Stevie-Baby… laisse-moi tenir ma promesse…

 

C’était terriblement… malsain… Ordinairement quand il employait ces mots, ils avaient une portée tout autre. C’était quand je lui reprochais de s’être interposé dans une énième bagarre de ruelle, quand il me disputait d’avoir fait quelque chose soi-disant au dessus de mes forces sans lui, quand me mère me manquait et que je me sentais à court d’air… c’était dans ces situations qu’il prononçait ces mots normalement, comme un serment de toujours veiller sur moi. Absolument pas dans un contexte sexuel…

 

_ Hum… Sympa ces abdos…

 

Je frissonnais violemment quand une langue s’appliqua à apprécier de près les muscles en question. Elle ne s’attarda pas longtemps cela dit. Très vite les mains de Bucky furent sur mon pantalon, le défaisant et le baissant gauchement mais quand même avec une certaine efficacité. Je commençais à protester, beaucoup trop à nu, et surtout beaucoup trop conscient de la situation, mais Buck ne me laissa pas une minute entière avant de poser les lèvres sur mon organe. Dents serrées, je luttais pour retenir un gémissement. Je peinais à réaliser ce qui se passait. Naturellement j’avais entendu parler de cette pratique, mais de là à imaginer ça…

 

Le sang envahi ma bouche. Je me mordais la langue pour retenir des sons qui trahiraient mon activité coupable, et même en m’étant entaillé aussi profondément je faisais un piètre travail pour me museler complètement. Mais c’était tellement bon… Si j’oubliais que Buck n’était pas en état de donner son consentement… qu’il ne voulait pas vraiment ça… et ce n’était pas bien dur d’oublier ce détail quand il mettait tant de cœur à l’ouvrage…

 

Je chassais l’idée que Buck ait pu avoir d’autres partenaires masculins pour gagner cette dextérité, parce que c’était insultant pour lui. En revanche il n’avait pas manqué de galante compagnie, et je l’imaginais bien reproduire ce qu’il aimait que les dames lui fassent… La tête rejetée en arrière, je serrais au maximum les dents, mais je ne pus retenir un grognement quand Bucky signa ma perte en attrapant brusquement mes bourses. Je n’avais jamais rien connu d’aussi intense, que ce soit du côté du plaisir ou de la honte. Cette fois-ci j’avais vraiment souillé Buck, je l’avais violé de façon pénétrative… La différence morale était faible, mais l’impact psychologique serait absolument dévastateur s’il venait à savoir un jour que j’avais profité de lui dans ses moments de faiblesse…

 

_ Tu me dois un orgasme maintenant Stevie, chantonna-t-il excessivement fier de lui.

 

J’avais du mal à respirer. Il pleuvait averse, l’air était humide, putride, et pourtant il faisait diablement chaud sous cette tente… Je fis l’effort de répondre à son sourire, puisque je me doutais que même dans cet état second il remarquerait mon comportement bizarre, et j’avais peur que ça le « réveille ». Et puis il était dur de ne pas être distrait par son sourire satisfait, cette étincelle de malice dans ses yeux, de goût enfantin pour la bêtise.

 

Voyant ses cheveux ébouriffés, je ne résistais pas à l’envie de passer mes doigts dans ses mèches collantes de sueur. Je ne résistais pas à grand-chose quand ça concernait Buck… Mon ami s’appuya contre ma main, tel un chat, pour obtenir une caresse plus franche. Je lui accordais gracieusement, peignant gentiment ses cheveux avec mes doigts.

 

Avec des mouvements beaucoup moins frénétiques, Bucky se pencha sur moi. Mon cœur fit des soubresauts dans ma poitrine. Je savais qu’il voulait m’embrasser. Cela dit il s’était arrêté à un centimètre de mes lèvres et me regardait. Il me laissait le choix, la chance de refuser. J’étais bien trop égoïste et vicieux pour me priver d’un baiser. Avec tout ce que j’avais dans mes tripes de nombrilisme, je comblais la distance entre nous pour l’embrasser, ce qui le fit soupirer béatement contre mes lèvres.

 

Bucky ne lâcha pas le morceau quand je voulus me reculer, grognant sur moi en s’installant de plus belle. Je baissais les armes rapidement, le laissant faire ce qu’il voulait. Ce ne fut qu’une fois qu’il fut à court d’air que mon meilleur ami me rendit le pouvoir sur ma bouche, alors qu’il laissait glisser à nouveau la sienne sur mon torse.

 

_ Finalement je crois que je pourrais me faire à cette transformation… Ça fait beaucoup plus de chair à embrasser…

 

Je ne réagissais pas. Peut-être qu’en adoptant une attitude calme Buck finirait par ralentir le rythme et s’endormir, et qu’en me débattant je ne faisais que l’attiser. Les médicaments n’étaient-ils pas censés l’assommer d’ailleurs ? Il avait une fièvre de cheval, il allait bien finir par cuver ça en dormant !

 

_ Et puis maintenant je n’ai plus à m’inquiéter de te faire mal…

 

Mon corps se crispa alors que la panique déferlait sur moi comme une vague furieuse. Je voyais très bien de quoi il parlait et cette fois il n’était pas question de rester passif en espérant qu’il s’endormirait avant d’être allé encore plus loin ! Le cœur battant la chamade, je renversais nos positions dans l’idée de me dégager assez pour récupérer mes affaires et fuir. Bucky répliqua avec une force surprenante pour son état, qui me laissa vraiment cloué au matelas quand il nous roula dans le sens inverse pour me replacer exactement où j’étais.

 

_ Nan, nan, nan Stevie, posa-t-il sévèrement. T’es peut-être plus grand maintenant mais je reste le dominant de ce couple.

 

Et il m’embrassa de force pour prouver ce point. Ce n’était pas méchant pour autant, ou écrasant. Bucky n’avait pas un soupçon de mal dans son âme, mais il aimait être le chef et nourrir le fantasme que je lui obéirais, ça je le savais.

 

Une fois le baiser rompu, Buck attacha son regard au mien, me défiant de protester à nouveau. J’en étais incapable, à bout de souffle. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec l’asthme dont j’avais pu souffrir plus jeune. Non, c’était le vertige qu’avait provoqué ce baiser. Bucky y avait vraiment mis toute la passion que son corps pouvait contenir, et c’était… c’était indescriptible… Les raisons de son succès auprès des femmes se précisaient chaque seconde un peu plus dans mon esprit…

 

Alors nous nous fixions, haletants. Finalement Buck arrêta de plisser les yeux et me dévisagea avec de grands yeux brillants d’enthousiasme, un sourire canaille aux lèvres. Ses mains repartirent se balader du côté de mes abdos. Je détournais les yeux, incapable de supporter plus longtemps l’adoration illégitime que je pensais lire dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami. Le silence me mettant mal à l’aise, au bout de plusieurs minutes je zieutais quand même pour trouver Bucky hypnotisé par mon nombril qu’il adorait comme une divinité tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Evidemment il me connaissait trop bien pour ignorer que je l’espionnais, et il m’adressa un sourire ravageur avant de se pencher sur les lèvres.

 

_ Cette fois-ci tu n’y couperas pas…, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

 

Ce fut l’occasion pour lui de me voler un baiser, plus chaste et plus bref que le précédent mais tout aussi intense. Haussant les sourcils de façon moqueuse devant mon étourdissement, Bucky s’employa à faire tout un spectacle en retirant sa chemise de manufacture grossière. Consciemment ou non, il fit jouer tous ses muscles, me laissant à sa merci. Buck transpirait la sensualité virile et moi je n’arrivais pas à me sortir de ma transe. Il s’occupa ensuite de sa boucle de ceinture, et se débarrassa de son pantalon et sous-vêtement avec une dextérité qui m’étonnait.

 

Sans trop savoir quoi faire, je me redressais en le voyant essayer de se débarrasser de ce qui me restait de vêtement, qui été bloqué sur mes chevilles. Aussitôt la main de Bucky fut sur mon épaule pour me recoucher avec une certaine brutalité, son regard féroce ancré au mien. Sa prise sur ma clavicule était très ferme, comme une menace muette si je persistais à lui faire obstacle, mais aussi tendre, avec son pouce qui caressait toute la surface qu’il pouvait atteindre, comme le vœu d’apprécier et de cajoler chaque millimètre de ma peau. Je capitulais bien trop rapidement, parfaitement soumis aux volontés de mon meilleur ami. Bucky se détendit du même coup et laissa glisser sa main le long de mon torse, n’oubliant pas de frotter mon téton droit au passage, et de flatter mes bourses. Je sentais déjà la course de mon sang vers mon bassin…

 

J’étais trop docile, et Buck en profita, dans sa frénésie sexuelle fébrile, pour me débarrasser de ce qui pouvait encore couvrir ma peau. Quand Bucky revint pour pouvoir apprécier la vue d’ensemble, je fus le premier à attaquer ses lèvres. C’était plus fort que moi. Lui était en plein délire à cause de la fièvre, moi il me rendait fébrile avec ses touchers enflammés. Mon meilleur ami avait l’air extrêmement satisfait quand il se retira d’un centimètre pour respirer, comme le chat qui vient d’avoir son bol de crème. Mes mains trainèrent sur son torse, avec révérence, ce qui le fit trembler. J’étais sans doute plus fiévreux que lui pour aller imaginer en le regardant droit dans les yeux qu’il ne s’agissait pas seulement d’une frénésie sexuelle, qu’il y avait quelque chose d’autre derrière, plus profond et plus intense.

 

Sans jamais quitter mon regard, Bucky posa une main lourde sur mon torse et se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose à l’aveugle. Ça prenait un certain temps, puisqu’il refusait de regarder ce qu’il faisait, mais finalement il trouva ce qu’il cherchait. Je ne fus confus qu’une seconde en le voyant exhiber un pot de crème, du genre de celles qu’on applique sur les brûlures pour nourrir la peau et l’aider ainsi à guérir. La dernière fois que mon ami avait sorti une matière aussi grasse, il s’en était servi comme lubrifiant…

 

La suite roula comme un mécanisme bien huilé, comme si c’était déjà arrivé avant des centaines de fois. Bucky enfonça sa langue dans ma bouche et deux de ses doigts gras entre mes jambes. Les deux mouvements étaient harmonisés, de sorte que l’assaut qu’il menait dans ma bouche dégueule le sexe, et que ses efforts pour m’assouplir restent tendres. Mon ami d’enfance ne décollait ses lèvres des miennes qu’occasionnellement, pour prendre une respiration haletante, avant de replonger avec abandon sur ma bouche.

 

Très vite –peut-être trop vite, parce que moi je ne réalisais toujours pas, je ne cherchais pas à l’empêcher- le moment de passer aux choses sérieuses arriva. Heureusement qu’il n’y avait pas de témoin lucide, parce que je n’étais pas fier du gémissement alangui qui m’avait échappé quand mon meilleur ami avait retiré ses doigts… A partir de là Buck ralentit le rythme. En voyant comment il me regardait, j’eus un moment de panique. Il avait l’air tellement éveillé que je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de me demander si c’était le cas… Les délires fébriles étaient épisodiques, ça ne durait pas trois heures… alors ce n’était pas franchement impossible…

 

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre alors que Buck approchait sa main de mon visage. Bien loin de me repousser, ou de chercher à me frapper, il caressa longuement ma joue, comme s’il touchait quelque chose de si précieux qu’il en avait peur de le souiller. Finalement il attrapa ma main, toujours dans un silence de mort, son regard ne lâchant jamais le mien, et se mit à embrasser doucement l’intérieur de mon poignet.

 

Mon meilleur ami me manœuvra avec une main d’expert. Entrelaçant nos doigts du côté de sa main gauche, il bloqua de la sorte mes deux poignets pendant qu’il utilisait sa main libre pour se guider entre mes cuisses. Il ne lâcha pas un seul instant mon regard alors que, mâchoire serrée, il s’avançait d’un coup sec.

 

J’eus l’impression de faire une crise d’asthme. Tout était trop fort, j’étais trop étroit pour contenir autant, et l’air ne pouvait plus rentrer. Et pourtant, malgré ce sentiment de ne plus pouvoir respirer, c’était étonnamment délicieux… Violent cela dit, et Bucky n’y était pas insensible s’il fallait n’en juger que par sa bouche grande ouverte, comme s’il était frappé de stupéfaction. Il ne referma sa bouche qu’autour de mon téton droit, quand il se pencha sur mon abdomen. Ce simple geste, sur ma peau en feu, me fit frissonner.

 

_ Bon sang Stevie ! C’est bon !gémit-il en posant son front contre mon épaule.

 

Mes remords formaient une poche de lave de plus en plus chaude au bas de mon estomac, là même où le plaisir et l’excitation s’accumulaient. C’était insupportable, j’avais l’impression que toute cette souillure allait bientôt remonter et que j’allais vider mes tripes en crachant une bile aussi obscure que mon éthique en ce moment.

 

Bucky dut sentir mon malaise puisqu’il se mit à bouger peut après, libérant ma main pour pouvoir placer la sienne entre nos bassins et me masturber. Ses mouvements étaient secs et parfaitement réguliers. A chaque fois je devais retenir un gémissement, jetant la tête en arrière en serrant les dents. Et à chaque fois que j’agissais de la sorte, Bucky s’avançait pour dévorer mon cou de baisers, visiblement décidé à me rendre vocal.

 

_ Stevie-Baby…, souffla-t-il contre mon oreille.

_ Buck !grognais-je.

 

Je me mordis la langue à cette preuve de faiblesse. La main de mon meilleur ami abandonna mon érection, et je me contraignis à retenir un geignement pathétique. Ses deux mains libres, il se redressa sans se déloger pour se mettre à genoux et attrapa mes hanches d’une poigne d’acier. Mâchoire serrée, il me fixait comme un adversaire qu’il fallait soumettre, et il redoubla de violence dans ses allées et venues.

 

_ Maintenant tu es à moi…

 

Ce constat qu’il faisait traduisait tout son besoin de posséder, ce besoin dont je profitais honteusement… Bucky ne me laissa pas m’éterniser dans ma nouvelle séance de flagellation. Il s’interrompit brusquement, me faisant découvrir le vrai sens de la frustration quand son bassin rivalisa avec l’immobilité d’une statue. Cependant une autre émotion surpassa ma frustration : une angoisse absolue. Est-ce Buck venait de revenir à lui ? Est-ce qu’il était soudainement conscient de ce qu’il faisait ? Est-ce qu’il voulait mourir pour s’être avili de la sorte ?

 

Mon sniper pouvait très certainement entendre mon cœur battre d’une façon paniquée alors qu’il se penchait toujours plus près de mon visage. Ses doigts se crispèrent encore plus sur mon bassin quand il mordit à pleines dents dans ma lèvre inférieure, me faisant glapir et créant une entaille dont il suçota le fruit en grognant comme un animal. Il n’y avait rien de particulièrement méchant dans ce geste. Lui le voyait certainement comme une partie des jeux sexuels, mais surtout une façon d’établir son autorité de mâle, de se faire dominant de cette relation.

 

Après ça les ébats reprirent rapidement, et Buck trouva le moyen d’accélérer la cadence, de rendre cette étreinte encore plus intense. Noyé dans ce plaisir neuf, je cherchais désespérément une place où installer mes mains, un point d’ancrage qui m’assurerait de ne pas sombrer dans cette extase. Mon partenaire forcé n’eut pas le moindre mal à l’apercevoir et lâcha un instant mon bassin pour récupérer ma main et la poser sur son abdomen ciselé.

 

_ Vas-y, n’aie pas peur… Accroche-toi à moi, griffe-moi, mords-moi… Tu peux faire tout c’que tu veux Stevie-Baby, je suis tout à toi…

 

J’étais bien tenté de l’écouter, de le serrer avec mes jambes à hauteur de ce bassin que j’avais toujours trouvé admirablement fait… Je voulais laisser des marques, mais même perdu dans mon crime je n’oubliais pas que je ne pouvais pas. Laisser des preuves, des traces, ce serait avouer. Bucky ne devait même pas se douter demain de ce qui s’était passé.

 

La fin était proche, je le sentais au rythme erratique qu’adoptait à présent mon partenaire chancelant. Il était de plus en plus démonstratif dans son plaisir, et je craignais qu’il ne finisse par nous faire repérer. Secoué moi aussi, je cherchais gauchement à caresser sa joue sans trop savoir comment j’allais pouvoir l’empêcher de crier. Ce fut en voulant embrasser mon poignet que Buck atteint le paroxysme de son plaisir, et au lieu de caresser ma peau de ses lèvres, il planta férocement ses dents dans ma chair, étouffant son grognement d’extase. La combinaison de la chaleur que Buck déversait en moi et de la vue de mon meilleur ami dans une telle béatitude, un tel abandon, suffit à me pousser à mon tour vers l’orgasme. Un orgasme silencieux et coupable, parce que je n’étais que trop conscient de ce qui se passait.

 

La mâchoire de Buck se détendit d’un coup et il lâcha mon poignet sans force. Je pus estimer les dégâts alors que mon meilleur ami s’effondrait sur mon torse hors d’haleine. Bucky n’avait pas fait semblant… L’entaille était profonde, et aurait presque nécessité des points de suture, mais ce n’était pour autant rien de dangereux. Avec le sérum pour s’en charger, la plaie guérirait nettement plus vite que chez un soldat lambda, et elle ne s’infecterait pas. Pour autant, je devinais qu’elle ne serait pas refermée demain à mon réveil, contrairement à ma lèvre…

 

Moi qui pensais que Bucky s’endormirait paisiblement à présent, je tombais de haut en le voyant descendre le long de mon corps, encore haletant et rouge de l’effort fourni. Il atteint rapidement mon organe, et même s’il était déjà trop sensible, il ne se gêna pas pour le stimuler encore, le nettoyant comme un chaton boirait sa tasse de crème. Ses doigts ne restaient pas inactifs, massant l’antre qu’il venait de quitter en cherchant à renvoyer le plus possible de sa semence là, que mes muscles expulsaient tout naturellement.

 

Je soupirais en le repoussant gentiment. Avec le sérum j’étais capable d’être à nouveau prêt dans dix minutes, et même moins avec ce traitement. Connaissant ma chance, Bucky ne voudrait pas laisser passer ça, et ma culpabilité ne ferait que croître davantage. Je n’avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. J’étais assez coupable d’avoir entrainé un Bucky inconscient là-dedans et de l’avoir autant agité alors qu’il devait à tout prix se reposer.

 

_ Rhabille-toi Buck, tu vas prendre froid.

 

Buck gémit et me lança un regard lubrique, provocateur. Je me décidais à l’aider à remettre sa tenue en place. Après tout ce n’était vraiment pas le pire que j’avais fait ce soir, loin de là… C’était d’ailleurs la seule chose bien dont je pouvais me vanter.

 

Quand j’eus rhabillé mon anciennement meilleur ami, je remarquais qu’il s’était déjà assoupi, affichant un sourire satisfait. Il avait l’air si paisible ainsi… Tant d’heures de sommeil à rattraper, tant de cauchemars de sa détention à oublier… A son réveil il serait collant, puant la transpiration, mais rien de vraiment étonnant après un épisode fébrile. Rien de suspect…

 

Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille pour les discipliner un peu, et son sourire se creusa. Cependant sa main chercha en vain la mienne, puisque je m’étais déjà reculé. Il fallait que je sorte de cette tente. Il fallait que je me supporte, que j’accepte de vivre avec ce que j’avais fait. Ça commençait avec une toilette à l’eau glacée, parce que je ne méritais pas tout le luxe qu’on m’accordait…

 

[][][]

 

La nuit avait été courte. Je n’avais pas réussi à fermer l’œil… Je ne me faisais pas d’illusions, c’était la culpabilité qui me rongeait. Je n’aurais pas dû laisser Bucky faire ça… une nouvelle fois… J’avais abusé de lui alors qu’il était à son plus vulnérable… Ce n’était pas digne d’un meilleur ami. Ce n’était pas digne d’un Homme, et ce n’était pas digne de ce foutu Captain America qui devait être irréprochable.

 

Lâche que j’étais, je n’allais bien évidemment pas admettre que j’avais abusé de lui et que je n’étais plus digne de son amitié. Alors, une deuxième fois, je jouais la carte de la nonchalance en entrant dans la tente médicalisée en milieu de matinée. Ça aurait été louche si je ne l’avais pas visité.

 

J’étais soulagé de constater que Bucky était seul dans la tente. C’était son privilège de promu de recevoir des soins de façon plus confortable que les autres, dans une tente individuelle, mais j’avais de la chance que les lieux soient désertés du personnel médical. Je ne savais pas à quoi m’attendre. Je priais bien évidemment pour qu’il ne se souvienne pas de la nuit passée, et s’il avait des doutes je pouvais toujours jouer la carte de la fièvre… tout comme j’avais joué celle de l’alcool… C’était incroyablement bas, mais j’avais besoin de Bucky à mes côtés, maintenant encore plus qu’auparavant.

 

Mon meilleur ami était à peine réveillé, je le voyais bien. Et il avait cette tête des lendemains de soirée, la tête de quelqu’un qui s’était beaucoup trop amusé, qui avait peut-être même abusé de l’alcool… Mon cœur fondit en le voyant encore ensommeillé, se frottant les yeux et passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux en pagaille. Ce n’était pas le moment de se laisser attendrir, j’avais déjà fait bien assez de mal. La situation ne semblait pas avoir changé entre nous, mais il avait l’air lucide ce matin.

 

_ Ça va mieux ?souris-je. 

 

Bucky bâilla en s’étirant. Visiblement je devais me contenter de cette réponse puisqu’il s’installait confortablement sur le flanc, prêt à végéter un peu plus. Je m’avançais et vins m’assoir sur son lit. Avant ces deux nuits c’était ainsi que j’aurais naturellement agi. Faire autrement aujourd’hui aurait paru coupable. Et puis me tenir debout au centre de la tente, le dos bien droit, pour prendre des nouvelles de mon partenaire me semblait vraiment trop formel.

 

_ Tu as fait une grosse poussée de fièvre hier, tu as déliré toute la soirée, lui expliquais-je une fois installé.

 

Mon sniper consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux et me fixa. Il avait l’air d’attendre quelque chose de moi, mais j’ignorais quoi. Je n’arrivais même pas à réfléchir, troublé par l’intensité de son regard trop bleu. Voyant qu’une minute était passée et que je ne lui donnais pas satisfaction, il se renfrogna.

 

_ Je vois… Ce n’était qu’un foutu délire alors…, grommela-t-il amer.

 

Je me revoyais lui faire mes au revoir dans le port. Il était tout aussi acide ce jour-là. Je savais que ce n’était pas dirigé contre moi, plutôt contre le monde. Même si j’avais envie de le réconforter, je ne savais pas quels mots l’aideraient et je n’osais plus le toucher.

 

_ A quoi as-tu rêvé ? La fin de la guerre ? Une famille ? Une maison avec une jolie palissade blanche ? Une femme ?

_ Tout ça en même temps…

 

Je m’obligeais à lui faire un sourire encourageant. C’était bien ce que je pensais, depuis le début… Bucky était désespéré d’obtenir la vie de l’américain moyen, la petite routine familiale et confortable. A chaque fois qu’il m’avait touché, il pensait à une femme…

 

_ Sois patient, ça arrivera vite maintenant.

 

Mon meilleur ami, que je ne méritais décidemment pas, tourna vers moi un regard plein d’espoir. Je le soutins quelques secondes avant de lui tapoter l’épaule de façon encourageante, ce qui était plus un moyen de détourner mon embarras. La mâchoire de Bucky se contracta aussitôt et son visage se fit dur, froid.

 

_ C’est pas une question d’attendre Steve, c’est juste que pour moi c’est foutu !

 

J’étais pris de court. La dernière fois que Bucky m’avait parlé sur ce ton il était complètement saoul. Je m’efforçais de garder ma contenance cependant. C’était le désespoir qui parlait. Ça avait l’air d’être un sentiment récurrent chez lui dernièrement. Cependant s’il voulait que je l’aide, il allait devoir m’avouer ce qui le rongeait autant. Ça faisait trop longtemps que ça trainait. Mais pour ça il allait déjà falloir que je rassemble mon courage pour le questionner, histoire de me montrer un peu plus digne du titre d’ami.

 

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire Buck ?

_ Tout ça pour moi c’est une seule personne, et je ne peux pas l’avoir ! Je n’y arrivais pas avant, je n’y arrive pas aujourd’hui, je n’y arriverai pas demain !

 

Cette charade ne m’éclairait pas vraiment. Tout ce que ça me disait, c’était que Buck était amoureux. Si ce n’était pas déjà le cas avant, je me sentirais comme la pire des personnes au monde maintenant que je savais que j’avais abusé de sa faiblesse quand son cœur était déjà destiné à quelqu’un. Lui tout ce qu’il voulait c’était retrouver cette femme sans nom, l’épouser, lui faire des enfants qu’ils élèveraient ensemble dans une ravissante maison…

 

_ Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m’acharne… C’est ton truc de t’obstiner dans les combats perdus d’avance pourtant…, rit tristement Bucky.

_ J’aime pas te voir découragé Bucky, déplorais-je.

_ Il va falloir que tu t’habitues, répliqua-t-il acide. Parce que j’ai un putain de karma de merde, alors la situation ne risque pas de changer.

 

Je posais gentiment ma main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Ses yeux n’avaient pas l’air aussi vitreux qu’hier, mais Peggy avait dit qu’il pouvait être dans cet état jusqu’à ce soir. Je fronçais les sourcils. Son front n’était pas bouillant… Chaud, oui, un peu, et c’était bien normal quand il s’agitait autant, mais il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir de la fièvre. J’eus honte de constater que ma main s’attardait sur sa peau, mal habituée… Mais Bucky ferma les yeux avec un soupir et j’eus alors moins de scrupule à la laisser là un peu plus. Peut-être que ma main était froide, je n’en avais pas vraiment conscience… Cependant la situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Ça devenait louche. Je retirais alors gentiment ma main. Ce fut à ce changement que mon meilleur ami rouvrit les yeux, et son regard tomba directement sur mon poignet. Je compris une seconde trop tard que j’avais fait une grosse bêtise…

 

Mon cœur battait trop fort alors que je plaquais mon poignet contre moi, mais c’était trop tard. Il avait vu, il avait compris… La morsure à l’intérieur de mon poignet… il me l’avait faite quelques heures plus tôt, et à le voir ainsi, la bouche grande ouverte et un air choqué au visage, je savais qu’il se souvenait…

 

Les joues de Bucky virèrent au rouge alors que la fureur prenait le dessus. Il sauta du lit, comme si partager cet espace avec moi lui était inimaginable, insupportable, et commença à parcourir la tente de long en large.

 

_ Tu joues à quoi au juste Steve ?éructa-t-il.

 

Tout le camp avait dû l’entendre… Il fallait que je le calme avant qu’il fasse un esclandre, parce que ce n’était ni dans son intérêt ni dans le mien que le camp apprenne ce qui s’était passé entre nous hier soir…

 

_ Bucky…

_ Non ! On a…

 

Bucky ferma la bouche assez fort pour que j’entende ses dents claquer, s’arrêtant brutalement et fixant le sol. Sa mâchoire était crispée à l’extrême et il n’arrêtait pas de passer nerveusement sa main droite dans ses cheveux. J’ignorais s’il refusait de formuler ce qui s’était passé parce qu’il était trop dégoûté pour prononcer les mots ou si c’était pour éviter de nous compromettre. Il resta quelques instants encore silencieux, puis se remit à faire les cent pas furieusement.

 

_ Et toi tu m’as fait croire que je délirais !

_ Tu délirais hier Bucky.

_ Ça ne change rien aux faits !

 

Je le savais bien… Je me cherchais très pauvrement des excuses. Mais quel que soit l’angle de vue j’étais entièrement responsable, entièrement coupable… Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne saurait justifier ma traitrise, alors je pris lâchement le parti de me lever pour quitter les lieux.

 

_ Reste ici Rogers ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t’en tirer comme ça !?

 

Mon sang se glaça alors que je me statufiais à la sortie de la tente. Rogers ? Alors on en était là… Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j’étais étonné, je n’avais que ce que je méritais… Bucky arriva derrière moi, et je me forçais à lui faire face, à affronter son regard accusateur.

 

_ Ce n’est pas la première fois, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Je baissais les yeux. Autant tout lui dire, ce serait toujours ça de moins sur ma conscience… Et puis visiblement il s’en doutait…

 

_ La veille de ton départ. Tu étais méchamment bourré ce soir-là…, admis-je franchement en redressant la tête pour chercher la haine dans son regard.

_ Et le lendemain tu as fait comme si on n’avait pas passé la soirée ensemble…, se remémora-t-il la mâchoire crispée.

 

Regarder Bucky n’était finalement pas une bonne idée. Il tremblait littéralement de rage. J’avais peur qu’il se jette sur moi pour me rouer de coups, mais je le méritais tellement que je ne cherchais pas à m’échapper.

 

_ Tu savais que je ne voulais pas que tu t’engages ! Tu le savais et tu l’as fais quand même !

 

Cet argument m’étonna autant qu’il réveilla mon esprit combatif. Certes, je n’avais pas toujours fait les meilleurs choix, mais je n’allais certainement pas regretter de m’être engagé !

 

_ Tu serais mort si je ne l’avais pas fait !

_ Oui, mais toi tu serais resté en sécurité ! Tu as une idée de ce que ça me fait de te savoir en danger, de savoir que tu pourrais mourir au combat ?

 

Nous respirions tous deux de façon anarchique. La rage ébranlait un corps mieux que n’importe quel exercice physique… C’était trop facile de le laisser voir les choses uniquement de son point de vue, comme s’il était le seul à pouvoir souffrir !

 

_ Le même effet que lorsque je pense au contraire, répliquais-je froidement. C’est vrai, je serais resté en sécurité à Brooklyn, et j’aurais pu passer toute ma vie à me détester parce que je n’avais pas accompli ce qui me paraissait juste, je serais resté bien en sécurité, victime des petites frappes dans les ruelles sombres, et j’aurais été tout seul parce que la seule personne qui comptait était morte à la guerre !

 

Bucky encaissa le coup comme il put, vacillant un peu sur ses pieds. Je n’étais pas adepte du recours à la force, même maintenant, mais je connaissais d’autres moyens d’attaquer. Quand le type dont j’étais méchamment épris s’avança vers moi et m’attrapa par le col, j’étais persuadé que j’allais prendre un coup de tête. Mais non… Bucky profita de cette prise pour me forcer à me pencher et ainsi m’imposer un baiser.

 

Je restais quelques secondes sans réaction avant de le repousser, juste abasourdi par la situation. Bucky n’était ni ivre ni fiévreux cette fois-ci, il était pleinement conscient de ses actes. C’était le tout premier baiser qu’il me donnait en étant en pleine possession de ses moyens… Et ce n’était pas anodin, parce qu’il ne le faisait pas par vengeance puérile. Son regard exprimait cette même attente, cette même flamme qui me disait que j’aurais dû m’en douter bien plus tôt. Bon sang… j’étais familier de ce regard…

 

Mon esprit était assailli de pensées contradictoires, et surtout d’incohérences. J’avais besoin d’espace, et pour la première fois j’avais l’impression d’étouffer dans les bras de Buck. Je n’eus donc que peu de scrupules à le repousser. De ce tumulte de sentiments, le premier à sortir fut étrangement l’irritation. Buck attendait visiblement que ça lui tombe tout cuit dans le bec, juste parce qu’il le voulait, sans qu’il ait à s’exprimer, et quand ça n’arrivait pas il se montrait hargneux, sans égard pour ce que je pouvais ressentir !

 

_ Je te trouve gonflé.

_ Gonflé ?répéta-t-il ahuri.

_ Oui, gonflé, répétais-je fermement.

 

Mon camarade me jeta un regard noir, clairement vexé. C’était tout ce qu’il fallait pour me pousser à vider mon sac.

 

_ A quoi tu t’attendais bon sang !? Tu imaginais peut-être que j’allais comprendre ce qui se passait dans ta tête sans que tu aies à ouvrir la bouche ? Je ne suis pas télépathe James, je ne l’ai jamais été !

_ Ne m’appelle pas James…, siffla-t-il rageur.

 

Il m’avait bien appelé Rogers… Il n’était pas le seul à avoir le droit de s’énerver. A l’entendre, il n’y avait que lui qui pouvait absolument tout se permettre. Je n’avais jamais envisagé notre amitié comme une relation hiérarchisée, qu’il dominait. Encore une fois j’avais été en complet décalage…

 

_ Toutes ces filles, tous ces flirts, toutes ces sorties… Sans rire, j’étais censé comprendre quoi ? Tout ce que ça m’a fait réaliser c’était que j’étais un inadapté social.

 

Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse sur cette note pathétique, mais je n’avais pas réfléchi mes mots avant de les prononcer. J’avais juste envie de taper là où ça faisait mal… Et j’avais fait mal à Bucky, je le voyais à la détresse qu’il ne cherchait même pas à cacher.

 

_ Tu n’es pas un inadapté social, ce sont ces filles qui étaient trop superficielles… Je les avais mal choisies… Je me suis souvent trompé…, regretta-t-il.

_ Trompé sur quoi ?

 

Je n’avais pas l’intention de parler sur un ton aussi venimeux, mais maintenant que c’était sorti il était trop tard pour rattraper les mots… Buck se crispa et alla s’assoir sur son lit, comme abattu, sans force. Je m’avançais dans la pièce de toile pour qu’il n’ait pas à lever la voix. Il était vital que cette conversation ne sorte pas de cette tente, autant pour lui que pour moi.

 

_ Je cherchais une femme qui pourrait nous aimer à tous les deux en même temps, sans regard ni jugement pour ce qu’il y avait entre toi et moi. Une femme que tu pourrais aimer en restant vivre auprès de moi, avec qui on aurait put fonder une famille.

 

Je faillis m’étouffer à cette confession. C’était… il… enfin, il voulait… Franchement, qui étais-je pour le juger ? Il n’était pas le seul à avoir des désirs déviants des conventions sociales…

 

_ Je ne suis pas polygame !rougit Bucky en devinant ma pensée. C’était juste le prétexte rêvé pour vivre avec toi sans te frustrer… Idéalement j’aurais préféré trouver un couple de femmes amoureuses, comme ça je n’aurais pas eu à te partager, et on aurait donné une façade parfaite pour le voisinage : juste deux couples d’amis qui vivent dans une grande maison…

_ C’était pour ça tous ces doubles rendez-vous…, compris-je.

 

Bucky hocha tristement la tête, une main passant dans ses cheveux déjà suffisamment décoiffés traduisant son embarras.

 

_ C’est aussi pour ça que tu t’es si souvent cassé les dents avec les filles que je trouvais. Je pensais que les filles revêches étaient un bon indice, mais je m’étais trompé…

 

Je fermais les yeux en secouant la tête. C’était… c’était beaucoup trop d’un seul coup… J’avais besoin de sortir, j’avais besoin d’air… Mon corps se mit en mouvement de lui-même pour chercher un peu d’espace, d’air frais à l’extérieur. Je me sentais bêtement trahi. Certes, je n’étais pas tout blanc dans cette affaire. Jamais je n’avais vocalisé ce que je ressentais pour lui… Mais lui avait été plus loin, en faisant des plans sur notre avenir, estimant que ma vie lui appartenait. Et c’était le cas ! Mais j’aurais apprécié d’être consulté sur le sujet, pas juste poussé dans la direction qui l’arrangeait à lui, sans autre option possible.

 

_ Stevie, attend…

 

Je m’arrêtais et me retournais vers Bucky qui s’était levé et me servait son regard le plus apitoyant. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans rien dire, puis se décida en pointant ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas me réclamer un baiser en criant, pas ici…

 

Il ne me fallut pas une minute entière pour céder, m’approchant maladroitement pour lui offrir ce qu’il me demandait. C’était une grande première pour moi de pouvoir l’embrasser sans culpabilité, et j’étais encore confus. Je ne m’éternisais donc pas sur ses lèvres, aussi agréables soient-elles. Ma sortie fut cependant avortée une nouvelle fois, cette fois par la prise ferme que Buck avait sur ma chemise.

 

_ Je me sens nul…, chuchota-t-il doucereux. Je me suis emporté pour rien… C’est juste que j’ai cru devenir fou… Notre dernière nuit à Brooklyn… je l’ai tellement rejouée dans ma tête, ça avait l’air si vrai, et… et toi tu me disais qu’on n’avait pas passé la nuit ensemble… J’ai cru que mes désirs, mes fantasmes, m’avaient finalement fait perdre pied, que je ne reconnaissais plus rêve et réalité… Je comprends que tu aies eu peur, que c’est beaucoup pour toi, mais essaie de comprendre que j’étais perdu pendant des mois…

 

Je détachais gentiment les mains de Bucky de ma chemise. J’avais désespérément besoin d’espace, d’air. Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines, je me sentais submergé, en mal d’oxygène… Sans brusquerie, j’entamais une retraite stratégique.

 

_ Je t’aime Steve.

 

Ces mots me figèrent sur place. Je n’aimais pas comment ils étaient prononcés, comme si Bucky s’était résigné, comme s’il acceptait que je le rejetais. Ce qui n’était absolument pas le cas.

 

_ Je sais, Buck, c’est juste beaucoup à digérer d’un coup, j’ai besoin d’air.

 

Mon camarade hocha la tête, les yeux rivés au sol. Je soupirais et m’approchais une nouvelle fois, le forçant à me regarder.

 

_ Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas arriver à digérer ça, précisais-je avec douceur.

 

Les yeux de mon aimé fouillaient les miens, pleins d’espoir. Je lui fis un sourire joueur en trottinant vers la sortie de la tente et ne me retournais qu’au dernier moment.

 

_ Au cas où tu en douterais encore, je t’aime aussi abruti.

 

Le visage de Bucky s’illumina dans la seconde, comme lorsque nous étions enfants et qu’il déballait le cadeau que je lui avais fait au pied du sapin de Noël. Je le laissais là, sur ces mots. Il avait besoin de se reposer, et moi j’avais besoin de me défouler. Un bon jogging ne pouvait pas me faire de mal… Et après j’avais à recruter mes hommes. Je pouvais les entendre d’ici, braillant comme s’ils n’avaient pas la gueule de bois. Je pressentais déjà le nom qui allait coller à la peau de cette unité…

 

[][][]

 

La base était silencieuse. Pas vraiment étonnant, il n’y avait vraiment rien à faire ici… Le rythme de vie était trop sain : repas, exercice, repas, exercice, repas, lit. Pas la grande excitation. Mais en même temps nous étions confinés dans cette base, juste le Commando Hurlant, depuis plus d’une semaine. Les sujets de conversations se faisaient rares, surtout que nous étions fréquemment limités par la barrière de la langue quand nous n’étions pas penchés sur des plans…

 

Je ne me plaignais pas cependant. Il n’y avait rien à lire, rien pour écouter la radio populaire, rien à faire en général… mais moi j’avais Bucky. Evidemment la promiscuité coupait nos élans fiévreux, mais j’avais quelqu’un à qui parler durant des heures sans avoir à réfléchir aux moyens de simplifier mes phrases pour les rendre intelligibles. Nous avions vécu plus de la moitié de notre encore jeune vie ensemble, mais les sujets de conversations ne semblaient pas vouloir tarir avec Bucky. Le fait que nous nous étions paradoxalement caché beaucoup de choses, de sentiments, aidait aussi… Puis quand les mots manquaient, ou quand nous avions trop parlé, il nous restait encore les baisers. Ça occupait une soirée…

 

Et justement, c’était vers lui que mes pas me menaient ce soir encore. Nos partenaires avaient déjà rejoint leurs lits, Dernier chantant pendant que les autres étaient occupés à ressasser leur ennui de la journée en attendant de trouver le sommeil. La chambre que je partageais avec Bucky était différente de la leur. Ce n’était rien d’extravagant, ça restait un dortoir militaire, et si la cloison nous coupait des autres, il suffisait de lever un peu la voix pour se parler d’un dortoir à l’autre.

 

Officiellement j’avais une chambre séparée pour pouvoir travailler sur les plans et les cartes quand je me réveillais en milieu de nuit. Et c’était pour ça que Bucky était avec moi, puisque nous élaborions les esquisses de stratégies en tandem avant de confronter les autres. Enfin, si cette raison arrivait à convaincre quelqu’un… Tout le monde avait bien compris que nous voulions être seuls. Il n’y avait pas de malaise, ils ignoraient la véritable nature de notre relation. Ils ne voyaient qu’une fraternité pathologique, se disaient certainement que nous avions besoin de nous rassurer sur la présence de l’autre après l’épreuve nazie. C’était vrai, mais c’était encore loin du compte.

 

Je trottinais pour rejoindre mon dortoir. Si les jours étaient froids, les nuits ne l’étaient pas moins. Les lits étaient individuels, mais Bucky ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Il en avait rapproché deux pour les fixer solidement ensemble avec ce qu’il avait pu trouver. Si les autres venaient dans notre dortoir, c’était le lit de Bucky uniquement, qui appelait ça son « caprice spartiate », et un lit-alibi était fait à quelques pas de là, qui était prétendument le mien. La vérité c’était que Bucky aimait m’avoir dans ses bras pour dormir, mais c’était trop maladroit dans un lit simple. Même les excès possessifs de mon amant ne pouvaient pas tolérer un tel inconfort pour dormir. L’idée prêtait à rire actuellement, mais il nous avait fait endurer trois nuits incommodes avant de lâcher le morceau.

 

Fermant la porte derrière moi, je rejoignais mon radiateur personnel, « privilège du Captain » selon Bucky. Il était déjà installé dans le lit, emmitouflé dans les épais vêtements qui lui servaient de pyjamas et les rares couvertures que nous avions et qu’il gardait jalousement pour me forcer à me blottir contre lui pour en bénéficier. Il ne l’avait jamais confirmé, mais je le connaissais depuis le temps…

 

_ Mon Apollon, souris-je.

 

Je me penchais vers ses lèvres tout en m’installant sur le lit, désireux de l’embrasser, mais Bucky tourna la tête. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que mon meilleur ami avait l’air renfrogné.

 

_ Pas moyen que tu me compares à ce type !

 

Un silence embarrassé s’installa alors que je digérais péniblement sa réaction. Ce n’était pas lui qui refusait un baiser habituellement, jouant plutôt de toutes les ruses pour m’en extorquer le plus possible. J’avais honte de m’en trouver frustré à présent, privé d’un modique baiser.

 

_ Il n’y a rien d’insultant dans la comparaison, protestais-je. C’était un dieu extrêmement beau, qui était très talentueux en musique, et qui était l’équivalent d’un excellent sniper pour l’antiquité.

 

Et c’était aussi un grand charmeur… C’était peut-être ça qui le dérangeait. Et encore il ne connaissait pas le mythe de Daphnée et Apollon. C’était plus mon truc les histoires d’amour impossibles… Bucky avait toujours eu espoir lui, il avait fait des plans alors que ma vie sentimentale constituait le seul combat perdu d’avance que j’avais abandonné sans même essayer…

 

_ Non mais ce type craint Stevie ! Il est content, il est sexy et tout, il mène son petit train de vie sans emmerder personne…

 

Ça c’était la version de Bucky… Apollon avait ses côtés sale gosse, emmerdeur, harceleur même. Il n’était pas tout blanc, loin de là. L’histoire de Daphnée était d’ailleurs la punition de son orgueil. Mais j’aimais bien entendre l’histoire modifiée par Bucky. Ça pouvait donner des choses assez drôles, selon ce qu’il avait bien voulu comprendre et retenir de l’histoire.

 

_ Et paf !s’écria-t-il sans prévenir. On lui tue l’homme qu’il aime !

 

Son ton m’avait tellement surpris que j’en avais sursauté, et j’avais perdu le fil. J’étais sûr que dans l’autre dortoir les autres l’avaient entendu… Bucky fronça les sourcils en voyant que je tardais à trouver de qui il parlait.

 

_ Hyacinthe. Je parle de Hyacinthe.

 

J’aimais la consternation que je voyais sur son visage. A croire que j’étais le pire des incultes alors que c’était moi qui lui avait appris cette histoire, comme toutes celles qui avaient trait à la mythologie. Cette pensée me fit rire doucement, légèrement, mais mon amant étouffa vite ces sons par un gentil baiser.

 

_ Non, franchement, c’est nul, reprit-il en faisant la moue. Je préfère renoncer au dieu sexy pour aller vers des prétentions plus mortelles si ça peut m’assurer qu’aucun abruti n’essayera de me tuer mon Hyacinthe à moi.

 

Je me trouvais aussitôt calmé par sa déclaration. C’était dit l’air de rien, mais les mots étaient porteurs de tellement… Je me trouvais bêtement ému, lui offrant un sourire tremblant. Cette fois je me couchais sur lui, dans ses bras, et je le laissais m’enfermer dans les couvertures, puis je l’embrassais lentement, langoureusement, juste pour essayer de rivaliser par un geste à ce qu’il venait de me dire. C’était illusoire de penser être de taille pour ce défi, mais j’essayais quand même…

 

Bucky avait tort de renoncer au statut de dieu, parce qu’il avait déjà mon entière dévotion, mon adoration… J’étais prêt à aller jusqu’en enfers pour le récupérer. Je l’avais déjà fait une fois d’ailleurs… Quand le baiser prit fin la pièce resta silencieuse, trop solennelle. L’ombre des amants maudits planait toujours, alors je me mis à chercher un meilleur couple. Il y avait bien Achille et Patrocle. Frères d’armes, amants, inséparables… Mais leur fin était funeste. J’avais cru comprendre qu’Alexandre le Grand avait choisi ce tandem pour illustrer l’affection qu’il avait pour son ami d’enfance et général, Héphaïstion, et ça ne lui avait manifestement pas porté chance… Alexandre le Grand avait été malheureux comme les pierres quand son ami était mort à un âge trop jeune, et quelques années plus tard lui aussi succombait. Ce n’était pas vraiment ce que je voulais…

 

_ Hercule alors ?proposais-je.

 

Mon compagnon fronça les sourcils avec un air intéressé, m’invitant à poursuivre. Je savais qu’il était friand de mythologie, même s’il recomposait invariablement les légendes à sa sauce.

 

_ Pourquoi Hercule ?

_ A cause d’Hydra.

 

Bucky hocha la tête lentement, pensif, avant de secouer en négative. Traduction : oui je veux bien, mais non j’ai rien compris.

 

_ Excuse-moi, je crois que j’ai loupé la référence. Tu veux bien développer ?

_ A la base Hercule devait faire dix travaux…

 

On allait juste passer sous silence le moment où il tuait sa famille, ce qui l’avait poussé à faire ces travaux pour se purifier… Si Bucky se cherchait un héros antique à qui comparer sa vie, autant éviter de parler d’un héros rongé par les crimes épouvantables qu’il avait commis.

 

_ Je croyais que c’était douze…

_ C’est ce que tout le monde pense, mais c’est faux. Il devait en faire dix, dont un consistait à tuer l’hydre de Lerne, mais le roi qui l’avait défié l’a invalidé parce qu’il avait eu l’aide de son cousin Iolas pour brûler les têtes coupées…

_ Sachant qu’à chaque fois qu’Hercule coupait une tête, il en repoussait deux, finit à ma place Bucky avec un sourire. Ça finit comment ?

_ Ils tuent l’hydre en provoquant un éboulement de pierres.

 

Mon meilleur ami hocha la tête avec une moue impressionnée, nettement plus convaincu à présent.

 

_ J’aime bien, approuva mon amant. Il n’y a pas assez de sexe si tu veux mon avis, mais j’aime bien. Tu seras mon Iolas alors.

_ Ça fait de toi mon Hercule ?ris-je.

_ Exactement.

 

J’eus un petit rire. C’était tellement… Bucky… Dans ses grands moments de contrôle excessif et de possessivité extrême… Mais ça m’allait, je m’y étais fait très vite. J’aimais bien l’idée de pouvoir me reposer sur lui, l’aider dans les épreuves…

 

_ Je t’aime, chuchotais-je en effleurant son nez du mien.

_ Qu’est-ce que je devrais dire ?grogna-t-il animal. Bon sang, je t’aime tellement Stevie…

 

Bucky ne me laissa aucune chance, m’emprisonnant dans ses bras pour essayer de me palper les amygdales avec sa langue. Je ne pouvais que prier pour qu’aucun bruit ne filtre dans les autres dortoirs, ou du moins rien de compromettant…

 

_ Il faut vraiment qu’on gagne cette guerre…, haleta mon compagnon contre mes lèvres.

_ Tu ne réalises ça que maintenant ?

_ Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’on a intérêt à faire un truc de décisif, toi et moi, pour la gagner. Comme ça personne ne viendra nous chercher des noises quand on prendra notre retraite au fin fond d’une forêt pour vivre comme on l’entend. Personne n’osera mettre en procès Captain America, couvert d’honneurs pour son rôle décisif dans la victoire, parce qu’il aime quand son sniper le fait gémir comme une dame… parce qu’il aime quand son sniper le prend sauvagement jusqu’au petit matin…

 

Je rougissais dans la seconde. Il commençait à faire très chaud dans cette base sans chauffage. Maintenant je commençais à attendre avec impatience la retraite, le retour à la vie civile… Avec Bucky je ne risquais pas de m’ennuyer…

 

[][][]

 

Bucky était mort. Mon monde était sans couleur, sans but, sans vie. Tout ça ne rimait plus à rien. Il était mort en me protégeant… Si j’avais mieux tenu mon bouclier, si j’avais mieux résisté à l’assaut, j’aurais pu couvrir mon amant pendant qu’il abattait notre assaillant… mais non… Bucky était mort…

 

J’avais tendu la main, il avait tendu la sienne… et je n’avais pas réussi à la saisir avant que la rampe lâche, emportant l’amour de toute une vie avec elle dans sa chute… J’aurais dû plonger avec lui, me perdre dans les étendues blanches… ça au moins ça aurait eu un sens…

 

Mais non, j’étais vivant, comme maudit. J’avais descendu trois bouteilles d’alcool hier, et j’étais resté d’une sobriété absolument épouvantable. Je voulais m’échapper de cette réalité mais je ne pouvais pas, pas même pour une heure. Et voilà que je me retrouvais en salle de briefing, avec mes supérieurs et mes camarades restants du Commando. Un siège était désespérément vide, respectueusement laissé en marque de deuil, de souvenir. Il manquait quelqu’un à ma gauche…

 

_ Captain Rogers… Que voulez-vous faire ?

 

Rien. Juste mourir, mais ne surtout pas être désigné responsable de quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas qu’on compte sur moi… Bucky avait bien vu que ça n’était pas un bon choix… Mais ils attendaient de moi que je m’obstine dans la mission qu’ils me présentaient comme impossible. C’était ce que j’allais faire. C’était une mission suicide vu le nombre de contraintes, mais j’avais un but.

 

_ Détruire Hydra, tranchais-je froidement. Apporter chacun de ses membres à la mort ou à la justice, mais détruire Hydra.

 

J’allais leur faire payer ce qu’ils avaient fait à celui que j’avais aimé et que je ne saurais jamais oublier, les tortures qu’ils lui avaient infligées… La vengeance était un puissant poison. Il rongeait son hôte mais décuplait ses forces… J’ignorais comment j’allais faire pour infiltrer la base d’Hydra qui avait été repérée, c’était toujours Bucky qui me proposait des stratégies habituellement… Mais j’allais le faire…

 

_ Vous savez ce qu’ils disent : couper une tête, il en repoussera deux…, grimaça mon supérieur.

 

Ce rappel me fit grincer des dents. Il me rappelait le mythe qui m’avait poussé à surnommé Bucky « mon Hercule ». Ça allait être plus dur de tuer l’hydre sans partenaire, mais je n’allais pas me dégonfler.

 

_ Alors je m’assurerai de bien saler derrière moi…

_ Cap’, l’entreprise est démesurée, même pour vous…, objecta Stark.

 

Je le coupais d’un regard noir. Qu’y connaissait-il lui au juste ? Il s’amusait ici, il jouait à la guerre, mais moi j’étais sur le terrain. Quand lui profitait de la guerre pour développer des technologies folles et s’enrichir sur le dos de l’armée, moi j’essayais d’arrêter le massacre, de sauver des pauvres bougres. Et parfois il fallait se salir les mains pour sauver des vies…

 

_ Je le ferai, ou je mourrai en tentant de le faire, résolus-je.

_ Vous ne serez pas seul Captain, m’assura Dernier. Nous vous épaulerons jusqu’aux mâchoires de l’enfer.

 

Mes camarades restant se consultèrent du regard en hochant la tête solennellement.

 

_ Bucky ne sera pas mort en vain, jura gravement Dum Dum.

 

Je me levais, raide mais reconnaissant envers mes hommes, pour le soutient qu’ils m’apportaient dans l’enfer qui nous attendait.

 

_ Pour Bucky, déclarais-je dignement.

 

Mes hommes sautèrent tous sur leurs pieds, l’air grave.

 

_ Pour Bucky !hurla à l’unisson le Commando.

 

Alors c’était une affaire entendue. Eradiquer Hydra ou mourir en tentant de le faire.


End file.
